


Madness and Loyalty

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [38]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and super-shorts for the "Lieutenant to Chaos" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness and Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Lieutenant to Chaos - a Doctor Who and Torchwood AU where in "The Parting of the Ways", Rose dies, the Doctor doesn't regenerate, and Jack gets thrown to the end of the universe for his troubles when he tries to follow the Doctor. There, Jack meets Yana, and the pocketwatch is opened so the Master returns, and once Jack's vortex manipulator is fixed, they leave that time, and get stranded in Victorian Cardiff for their troubles. Jack remains with the Master, and is his right-hand man, hence the name of the AU.

He keeps his room brightly lit on the TARDIS, for months after the Doctor rescues him. His captors had preferred the dark, and there had never been enough light on the ship to really see. Nightmares lived in the dark, monsters in the shadows, and he wanted nothing more than to avoid both.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


End file.
